Part of Your World
by Mint Flash
Summary: We live in a different world. Well,I hope I can live in yours though. But I just want you to know, That what I hope the most, Is that even if you'll forget me or not, You'll still be happy there. No matter who's right next to you, In your world.


Writer's Note :

This story is a fanfiction about how Seychelles and England first met . And ... You can read it to know more further about the story ! ;)

Oh! And I sometimes mentioned England's name " Igirisu " . This is just a small , kind-of important note for those who don't know , "England" and " Igirisu " is the same , ok ?

THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON ANIME : HETALIA  
CHARACTERS BELONGS TO : HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ

And you can say that this is an EngSey FanFiction ! (;

I don't recommend you to read this if you don't know what's it will confuses you.

[ Sorry if there are grammar errors and typos ! ]

[ COVER CREDIT GOES TO DisneyTalia on Tumblr ]

Chapter 1 : The Lost Pirate

_

Seychelles's POV

-

It was a usual sunny morning at Seychelles . I changed my dress into a swimming suit , and ran into the Beach . It's kind of a usual morning for me . But for some reasons , I never get bored . " Every mornings are great ! " That's what I've always thought . Yes. It is true . " I'm sure today will be another great day ! " I thought . I swam happily and playing a little bit by the beach . And I swam further and further from the "island" . I swam further so I can swim and play with the fishes.

When I was swimming and playing with the fishes , I actually felt like my mind just I forgot what did I just do a couple of minutes ago. I felt like...I don't even know how to describe this feeling ! When I was thinking what did I just do a couple of minutes ago,I saw something by the coast that was surprisingly attracted me to check. I was really curious .

" could it be ... A lost fish...? Or ... ? It's a person? " I swam to the I checked out what's "that thing" that I saw.

"Hu-huh?!" I was really surprised . It was really a person . I checked that "person" , and I confirmed it myself that it's a blonde haired boy with a thick eyebrows that dressed up like...Pirates . Well... " Maybe it is a pirate... " I mutter to myself.

" Wh-what should I do..? Should I ... Wake him out? Or ...Bring him to my house...? Wait...Should I bring him alone? All of the people at home are in a holiday to Bali .They said they wanted to see another really great beach in this world. Which is ... Should I asked for help from other people on Seychelles ? But there's nobody else around this coast.I guess mu friends are swimming and playing in the other side. *sigh* I think I should just wake him up . Is he alive?" I tried to wake him up by shaking his body . It seems to work.

"Hey...Hey...Are you ok...?" I keep on shaking his body.

"U-uhhh...?" He finally opened his eyes.I stared at his sparkling green looks like an emerald.I tried to think, "where would this guy came from? I think his not from around here..."

" Who-who the hell are you?! And...Where the bloody hell is this?! HEY YOU! Explain it to me what the hell happened to me ?! " He suddenly awaked and just surprisingly shouted at me to explain to him what the hell happened to would I know the entire story?! That's extraordinary how he was unconscious and suddenly like he Jumped from bed in the morning quickly because he was late for school and blame and shouting to his mom because she doesn't wake him up.

"Well, sorry ! But I don't know a thing what the hell happened to you before I saw you in the coast lying like a person washed ashore ! So , maybe you are washed ashore ! How would I know what happened to you before that ?!" I explained to him what I know . And Kind of furiously.

"Bloody Hell ! I don't know who are you and you seems to be a useless girl ! Thank you ! You helped me a lot! " he "complimented" me with his british accent . Yes. I am being sarcastic . Because he seems to be sarcastic too!

" Well you're very welcome mysterious pirate ! I really did helped you, you know! " I answered his "compliment" .

"Oh really?! ...Wait...I thought I was saved by a mermaid...? No...Seriously...I felt like a mermaid or anything or someone saved me when I was drowned . She was beautiful . And brought me to the coast...I don't know what happened after that...Maybe she left . And the one who found me here is you after that "someone" saved me left...How disappointing..." His words seems to be serious and sarcastic.I wonder if it's true.

"Re-really ? There's a mermaid saved you? Did mermaids even exists?! Are you day dreaming or something...? ...And wait! What do you mean by " how disappointing" ?! I should have leave you here and no one will wake you up because everyone else is in the other side of this island ! Oh wait! Maybe your mermaid will come back here and saved you!" I'm not really sure if he's fully awake or not,but actually...I kind of believe him.I really do hopes that mermaids exists too.

"If you wanted to search for your mermaid,don't ask me to help!I'm done helping you!You can't wonder around here by yourself!" I turned around and took my steps to leave he grabbed my hands.

"Hey! Come on! Don't be mad like that! I don't know where this place is!And I think i'm washed ashore...! So you'll just gonna leave me here?! I thought you were a girl with a big heart at first!" I think he really does need help.I actually really thinks that can't leave him be like that.

"Fine! You can stay at my house for awhile! But only until your pirate ships or your mermaid came here to brought you home!" I don't even know what i've just 's like...I've lost my ! I'm so mean! How could I said that to him?!

" Innocence! But thanks anyways! " He his smile made my heart pounding a little bit faster.I don't even know why.

"Umm...yeah...so..this is my house...Feel free ! But what I meant by feel free...You can't still do whatever you want!" We got in my house.

"Yeah,I know,I get it!" Said the unknown person that looked like a pirate.

"I'll go make you wait here." I cooked a fish I caught last some Clamps and I added a Seaweed to make it more...Yum!

"Here you go!" We ate together.  
" is so...Delicious...But maybe more delicious if I'm the one who made it." I think he's ,even though he said that,he still eat a lot. How funny.

"How rude!" I said.  
"Oh! Hey! We haven't known each other yet! What's your name? My name is England." He ,his name is England. "Oh! That's right! Nice to meet you England ! I'm Seychelles." Seychelles ,huh? And...Where the hell am I ? " He asked. "In Seychelles Island" I giggled.

"To be honest,this place is the food is..Yeah,pretty delicious." He said this place is nice?! YAY ! That's really great to hear!

"Hmm...By the way Igirisu, how did you get lost in blue like this?! Are you in a ship or something?And anyways are really a pirate? Because...I can see it from your wearings." I asked.

"...I don't really remember anything...What I remember is...There is someone...Who really looks like a mermaid,Saved me when I lost my breath.I was bumped with a large pirate ship...Which is not my pirate yes.I was traveling to islands I guess...That's what I remembered." He looks so he's still have to ...He got ...I hope not.

"Umm...Well...You've finished eating right..? Do you want to take a walk around here or something?" I offered him to travel this I think that's a good idea to make him recover.

"Su-sure...I would like to travel this really blue island. Maybe there are some interesting things here." We got up from the dining table.

"Umm...ehm..Anyways...Won't you change your swi-swimming suit i-into another clothes fi-first...?" He blushes and looked away.

"Huh? Yeah...You're right...But I actually usually wear this outside or inside after swimming...Cause I'm to lazy changing it...And it's pretty normal here! Tee-hee.." I changed my swimming suit into my Aqua colored dress with a seashells pattern. Then we went out the house.

We walked around the island.I introduced him to the people here,Show him our culture,and do many things around the he's actually pretty funny and was really interested in many things here like a kid that just knew something common. "WOW! You know what,I love it in here! It's just...Really blue! And green...! " He was so cute and sometimes he acts cold and a funny guy! I giggled.

"Wh-what are you laughing about?!" He blushed.

"A-ahahaa...Nothing..You're just so cute and funny! I can't stop giggling.

"Wh-what?! Do-don't call me that!" His face were all red.

We were travelling all over the island that we had so much fun.

-

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


End file.
